Julian Bernardino's Six Preview Clips For Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc.
Here is the full transcript to the six preview clips of Thomas 3 for Xbox 360 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Toby as Murfy *Hector as Andre *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Hoodlums *Percy as Globox *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Donald as Otti Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo Transcript (Preview Clip 1: The Fairy Council Part 3) *Toby: (as he and Thomas enter the Fairy Council chamber) There's no time to waste. We've got to catch Hector, or else he'll reach the world's heart. *Thomas: Okay. Let's go. (hops into an elevator with Toby going in) *Toby: Hey, look, buttons. I think these can help us reach the top. *Thomas: Yes. (pushes one that takes him and Toby up) Going up. (the elevator goes up and stops at the top where Thomas and Toby get out and collect some gems, destroying some piggy banks, while going up, and opening the door) *Toby: Bravo, Thomas! These piggy banks contain something, and can open a door. Hurry, because if Hector wins, he'll kill Percy and force you to play in a band. Well done! By breaking those piggy banks, you've opened the door. *Thomas: Thanks! (throws a rope to the rope, pulls it tight, climbs up with Toby following, and sees Hector, who spots them and stands on a switch, causing Toby to grab his gun, until Thomas finally grabs the rope, grabs his two pistol guns, and shoots two shots between the walls, causing them to backfire and miss when Thomas jumps over them before they hit Hector, who falls out of his narrow gauge truck form, and transforms into a Horrid Truck to unlock the bridge switch) *Hector: Ha! Listen up, pipsqueak. Soon I'll change the world's energy heart into an army of clowns, then I'll deal with you. (laughs evilly and flees) *Toby: Hmm... What does this say? (grabs a can) It says that the laser will transform your clothes into Combat Fatigues. *Thomas: Combat Fatigues?! Of course! That's exactly what we'll use! You're correct!! *Toby: Thomas, no! It belongs to the Narrow Gauge Trucks, and could be dangerous, but might make a nervous wreck out of me, you know. (flees) *Thomas: (opens the can, and out come some gloves, causing him to spin, and groan in pain. Thomas hiccups when he covers his mouth, then spins round, and puts on the gloves, then transforms into a green tank engine form) Wow! I look splendid. *Toby: (laughs) Very stunning. Now you've just got to figure out how it works. Good luck. (Thomas spins three mushrooms around and hits a narrow gauge truck, which falls down, turns into a narrow gauge car, and flees in fright) *Thomas: It works on the spinning more mushrooms and shrinks clowns as well. *Toby: That's great. No time to lose! The survival of all people depends it. Well, let me know if I'm overdoing it. *Thomas: Yes, but calm down, and let's go. (goes up the mushrooms with Toby before the two disappear into a tunnel) (Preview Clip 2: The Clearleaf Forest Part 3) *(Thomas and Percy enter an unknown area, but spot some horrid lorries walking around, and back away, scared, only for a horrid lorry to see him and flee. Thomas takes out and ignites his two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand and the other light green in his left hand, and begins to fight the horrid lorries, who shoot them with their guns, only to be no match for him, as he climbs up and fights more while grabbing more gems and opens a switch to open the door with piggy banks being destroyed) *Hector: I came up here for a bottle! Just one little bottle of plum juice. *Percy: Oh, this is not good. Not good at all. *Thomas: Don't worry, Percy. We're nearly at the doctor's office. *Percy: Autumn technology at its finest. No doubt about it. (walks over to a barrel of plum juice, drinks it, gets drunk, walks over, floats up, hiccuping a bubble, and lands at the top as Thomas climbs up after him) Hey, Thomas. I didn't know that you had a twin. (chuckles, but hiccups) *Thomas: Ah, be quiet, Percy. (walks, regaining full health, and fights narrow gauge trucks by using shooting them with his pistol guns while climbing up. Thomas goes into the next area, rock climbs over to a switch, grabbing some more gems, shoots the switch to open a door, jumps down a hole, grabbing more gems, and shoots a cage to free Bash, who gives a red can to make a red engine and punch stuff. Thomas climbs up to the top, shoots a door, and frees Dash, who gives another red can to make him stronger, before Thomas goes to the area he was in, and shoots a door, but frees Ferdinand, who gives him more power, before Thomas goes up to the top, breaks a door down, and goes down a hole to the outside with Percy following) (Preview Clip 3: The Land of The Living Dead Part 1) *Percy: Ah, the land of the living dead, at last. Well, at least, it's nice and calm here. (he and Thomas puff down the line and collect some gems) And here I was, except for the scary place filled with terrifying ghouls. Oh, silly Percy. *Hector: Silly Percy? Silly Percy?! Who is this bonehead?!! *Thomas: Whatever. (while Percy looks at the birds, Thomas climbs up and shoots a cage, just to free Stepney) *Bash: I have to go drop the kids off at the pool. (drops a green can for Thomas, who grabs and transforms into a green spinning engine, and leaves when Bash departs. Thomas goes through a tunnel, collecting gems, shooting some obstacles in the way, shoots a spinning thing, climbs on top to grab a gem, goes on top of another platform, transforms into a shock rocket engine, and shoots his rocket at another cage to free Bill) *Thomas: There we go. *Bill: I have to go powder my nose. *Thomas: Whatever. (shoots his rocket through a tunnel and frees Ben) *Ben: I have to go walk my dog and water my flowers. *Thomas: Okay. (drops down, grabs a few gems, turns into a yellow flying engine, flies up, grabs a few gems, grabs the plum, goes down, grabs a red gum) *Hector: Hey, I see light. I think I'll take a look. Oh, wait. No, on second thought, I'd better stay here. Oof. *Thomas: Ah, be quiet, Hector. (carries the plum, throws it at two clowns, and puts the plum on the top) There. That should do it. (Thomas and Percy climb up, grabbing a red can to make Thomas powerful, grabbing gems, and using their guns to shoot five horrid lorries, who are in the way. After defeating them, cheering with delight, and breaking piggy banks, Thomas and Percy carry on, head through a tunnel, collecting more gems, and letting Percy drink so plum juice, climb up, hiccuping a bubble, and going outside. Thomas grabs his light blue lightsaber and light green lightsaber, activates them both, and starts attacking three horrid lorries, plus another one flying toward him, and defeats him by slashing him into a thousand pieces. Thomas switches off both his lightsabers, and as Percy goes up to him, Thomas turns into a green twister engine, shoots a spinning object, climbs up, grabbing two gems, freeing Dash giving him a shoe, and defeating two other lorries with Percy following. Thomas jumps down, shrinks, lands in one of his shoes with his other one running away, and goes in pursuit with it to have a battle with it. After defeating his shoe and cheering with delight, Thomas goes back to normal size, and steps into his shoes, but transforms into a shooting guy, climbing up and meeting up with Percy, and shoots the door down. Thomas and Percy go through the tunnel) (Preview Clip 4: The Land of The Living Dead Part 2) *Thomas: Well, there is strange. (he and Percy look around until they see some horrid lorries, who laugh evilly and run outside, preparing to attack) *Percy: Let's do this, Thomas. *Thomas: Okay, let's go for it. (the two engines run outside, activate their lightsabers, and begin attacking the horrid lorries, who intend to shoot them, but are no match for them, as the engines defeat every single one, swinging across onto some balloons, bouncing on them and grabbing more gems, and freeing Stepney, who gives Thomas the spinning thing to make him green) *Percy: You know, Thomas. I got to tell you that you were great. (the two engines deactivate their lightsabers, but fly down into the river, shoot a mushroom going down, climb up, grabbing more gems, and defeating more horrid lorries, and go into a safe cave, grabbing more gems, and bouncing on more balloons, and land safely to the ground, only to bump into another horrid lorry, who tries to shoot them by letting out more horrid lorries, only for himself and them to be defeated by Thomas and Percy, who destroy them by force gripping them and throwing out of the light out of the tunnel. Percy spots a barrel, drinks it, gets drunk, gets to the top by hiccuping more bubbles, and stops while Thomas follows and shoots a cage to free Ferdinand, who gives him a red can to make him red, and as Thomas and Percy climb up, Thomas breaks down a door, and uses two pistol guns to defeat some horrid lorries, who are charging at him, using their red lightsabers, only to be shot and killed, until Thomas grabs the orange can and defeats the last lot by turning orange and shooting the Shock Rocket at them all. Thomas grabs the yellow can, turns yellow, flies up, and goes through the tunnel with Percy flying up and following too) (Preview Clip 5: The Longest Shortcut Part 3) *Percy: Bouncing buffers! This shortcut isn't so short. Looks like another job for me. (as Percy goes into the right path, Thomas goes into the left path, collecting some crowns by straight ahead, left, right, down, up, and all around, and finally goes back to where he was and collects the crown to open the door) *Thomas: Yeah! I did it. *Percy: Yeesss! I knew this would work. We did it. (the door opens as Thomas and Edward walk through to the outside by going straight ahead to the left, straight ahead, and onto the pier at Toyland station where they meet Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, who arrive, next to a black steam engine, hauling a red coach, a yellow coach, and another red coach) *Thomas: We've made it. *Donald: Ah, there you are. Cerberus and Hector have left. *Percy: Oh dang it. We're too late to stop them. (puts on an engine driver's hat and a brown waistcoat and ties a neckerchief around his neck) *Thomas: Don't worry, Percy. We'll show those two and their gang not to mess with us. (grabs a coal shovel) *Douglas: And it seems that they've gotten away. I think they've gone out to sea. *Percy: Out to sea?! That's a long way to go!! *Thomas: Now, cheer up, Percy. This may be a long trip, but we've got to make up for lost time. *Oliver: Yes, and feel free to take this train, and go after them. (Thomas and Percy obey, hop into the engine room of the black engine, and start up the engine by firing it up, fueling it, coupling it to its coaches, get the controls up and running, and get it ready with Percy putting a pipe in his mouth, but blow the whistle by grabbing the rope cord and pulling it, and stoke the fire with coal into the furnace, as the train starts puffing away from Toyland, taking its carriages with it, right onto the Main Line away from The Longest Shortcut at Toyland toward The Summit Beyond The Clouds) (Preview Clip 6: The Tower of Leptys Part 3) *Thomas: Huh?! What's that noise? *Percy: (wearing goggles and boots and while piloting a flying machine, flies downward) Hey, Thomas! Look what I found. I can't stop the flying machine. (disappears) *Thomas: Percy? Percy?! Are you okay? Percy?! *Percy: (still wearing his flying machine pilot's goggles and boots, arrives next to Thomas, who looks pleased to see him again, before they both laugh and chuckle) I admit that you were scared. Want to have a lift? *Thomas: Yes. (puts on some goggles onto his head and hops into the back. Percy starts the machine and flies away) *Percy: Hey, be careful! (Thomas nearly falls off, but as Percy catches him, he fastens Thomas's seat belt to keep Thomas safe while he fastens his seat belt to keep himself safe too) Hector! It's Father and Uncle, we're on our way! (flies the machine into the sky, only to find that he and Thomas are attacked by horrid lorries, who are flying some planes too) *Thomas: I think this calls for a duel, eh, Percy? *Percy: Right you are, Thomas. *Thomas: (takes out two pistol guns and begins shooting at the horrid lorries while Percy flies the plane all around the sky with the horrid lorries in their planes following and falling down while getting shot by Thomas's guns) Yahoo! Alright, ladies, and gents! Let's roll! *Percy: Look, Thomas. Some of Hector's friends have come over to play. Now this is fun. Let's get higher and fire at those horrid lorries. (flies the plane higher) Hey, Thomas, you can shoot those guys at their ends by targeting them. *Thomas: Great idea. (fires more horrid lorries and sends them all plummeting into the sea before the plane flies into a tunnel) *Percy: Check out these gears. They're remarkable. Hector is already at the machine room. What a losing horrid truck. (Thomas blows at his guns and puts them back) Wow! Check out Hector's place. I think they're having a party. Watch out, Thomas! Hector, can you hear me? You're looking really cool. You could use a few more windows to help. Hector, if it is about you trying to summon the mighty Leptys, just say it isn't so! Hector, buddy, I know it's fun, but you must stop being a bully. (flies the plane into another room, only to find more horrid lorries) Oh, here come Hector's pals again! Let's do it, Thomas. (Thomas obeys, takes out his guns, reloads them, and fires at the horrid lorries in their planes, causing them to fall every time they try to shoot him) Nice shot, Thomas. Now let's do this. (the plane flies upward loop to loop with the horrid lorries doing the same) Hey, Hector. You are going to love this. (the horrid lorries are defeated by Thomas's shots as Thomas blows his guns and puts them back) Hector, I know you can hear me. So stop being a bad boy. And come back to the good side. (flies the plane into a tunnel and into a flusher) Thomas, it looks like we've found a flusher. Mmm... This even smells good. Not too fast. Watch out! This isn't funny to crash into something that is in your way. (speeds into the next tunnel) Hector? Hector, we're in here. (flies the plane to a halt as Thomas climbs out, still wearing his goggles on his head, and walks into a tunnel) Category:Julian Bernardino